1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assembly adapted to actuate a unit in relation to a frame unit, such as in the case of lifting platforms to raise a working portion in relation to a platform or as in the case of press devices to move a press member in relation to a machine frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is previously known to use driving assemblies of elastic material for the abovementioned purposes. The prior art driving assemblies, however, have essential limitations as far as capacity and/or safety of operation is concerned. Thus, for instance, thinwalled driving assemblies in the first place are inclined to expand in other directions than the working direction whereas driving assemblies of the thickwalled, doublewalled or reinforced type exert a great resistance and therefore require special high pressure in order to overcome this resistance.
The present invention has for its purpose to remove these drawbacks by means of a simple apparatus.